The present invention relates to a portable training device used to practice proper baseball swing plane.
The device addresses shortcomings in currently available batting tees. The current device is portable, durable and easily disassembled. A standard tee is of a size and of a weight which makes it difficult to transport. At the other extreme are travel tees which are inadequately constructed and will not hold up on a regular basis.